


A Forever Thing

by lilyleia78



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, Community: shelter_diner, Domestic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach know his family is forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forever Thing

Zach knew that he and Shaun and Cody were forever.

He couldn't exactly pinpoint when that had happened - maybe when Jeanne had called and asked if Cody could stay with them just a little longer. Shaun hadn't just agreed; he'd been relieved. Zach could see it in his face and the lines of tension that dissolved from his body when Zach asked if he minded. Zach wasn't even surprised when Shaun whooped 'yes' and caught him up in a rib-crushing hug, because he knew Shaun loved Cody and wanted him to stay. Maybe that's when he had figured out that his family was a forever thing.

Or maybe it was before that when Cody had casually told the little girl who moved into the apartment across the hall from them that he had a mommy and two daddies - even though he called them Uncle Zach and Uncle Shaun. Cody knew who he loved and that they loved him too - he knew they belonged together for the long haul.

Or hell, maybe it was way back at the beginning when Shaun had held him and Cody close as they watched Jeanne drive away - holding his new family together in the very first seconds of its existence. He'd never loved another man - another person - they way he loved Shaun and he couldn't imagine trying. So, yeah, Zach kind of thought it went without saying that he and Shaun? - they were forever.

"You want to get married?" They were close but not quite touching, still cooling off from their earlier lovemaking, in the center of their bed when Zach blurted the question out to the ceiling fan at which he'd been staring.

Shaun's face showed surprise when Zach turned his head to gauge his lover's reaction. Then it split in to that wide genuine grin that Zach had loved before he'd even know what love was, back when he was just a boy spending time with Gabe and Gabe's big brother. Shaun laughed once, soft but loud in the relative quiet of their room "What?"

Zach smiled back, but his heart was suddenly racing. He'd never asked anyone to marry him before, and 'what?' was not the answer he'd been expecting. "Don't laugh, asshole. I just asked you to marry me." Zach's smile probably softened the blow, but that was okay.

Shaun inched closer and pressed a close-mouthed kiss to Zach's smiling mouth. "That's what it sounded like, but I thought maybe you'd screwed up my hearing with that last orgasm."

"Sorry, I should have been more sensitive to your advanced age." Zach tried to look sympathetic.

"Give me a little bit and I'll show you that I'm still young enough to make you my bitch." Shaun growled, glaring in a way that Zach would never admit to finding adorable.

"Like that's a challenge," Zach said, then he whispered directly into Shaun's ear, "I'm already your bitch."

"And I'm yours," Shaun promised into the space below Zach's ear.

"You want to make that official then?" Zach asked again.

Shaun pulled back to look at him properly. "Is that what you want?"

That wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to be about him. It was supposed to be about Shaun and giving him what he wanted for a change. But he knew that Shaun wanted an answer, so he tried to give him one. "I want you."

"You have me." And Shaun kissed him again as if to prove it. "And Cody. We're not going anywhere."

Zach fell in love with him all over again for including his - no, their - nephew in that statement. He knew they were forever - all three of them - but it was nice to hear someone else say it. In fact it would be nice to have other people know it as well. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want it." The truth even if Zach hadn't realized it until just recently. "Marry me."

Shaun surged forward and answered with lips and teeth and tongue and finally, when Zach was almost too far gone to hear and understand, with a single word. "Yes."


End file.
